


Kneel

by symer



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4797593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/symer/pseuds/symer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the son of Loki was peculiar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kneel

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. AU. LOL. I don't know. It just popped into my head. 
> 
> There's a bunch of Marvel/Mythology references in there. I'm sorry if you mostly don't get it. 
> 
> This was for 5SOSCAKE-BAKERY in Tumblr and it turned to this. Sorry if you don't like it. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I'm working on the other on going works i have!! LOL. I found a new job and hopefully nothing goes wrong. I start this Tuesday. Wish me luck.

Being the son of Loki was peculiar. His mother was a well-known prince turn princess throughout the realms. Well, here in Midgard (or earth as they call it) she was a myth. She was the destroyer of worlds, Silvertongue, the Liesmith, and the Skywalker. She was filled with knowledge many sought and powerful beyond belief. She was a being with many talents. He does not know a lot of how he came to be, his mother refused to divulge that— but he does know that she will do all she can for him. He has two older brothers, Jack and Ben. They are not fully related. They are half brothers. They share the same father. 

When his mum was sixteen in human years, her adoptive brother Baldr came down from Asgard and assaulted her. He was the result of that uncouth incident. She had no memories of her previous life then. Before her human persona was born, she had opted to run away from her life as a royal and live in peace for a few scores.

When she was still male and a prince of Asgard, she had been heartbroken to learn that only her older brother Thor and her did not know that truth. Baldr found out by accident. He had been away for centuries in hiding in Vanaheim with his maternal grandparents. Due to a prophesy of his early demise. When he returned Loki and Thor had already been in their teens. Baldr had always been curious of who Loki was and insisted his mother told him stories when she came to visit. When he first laid eyes on her he had instantly fallen for her obvious dissimilarities with the Aesir. Loki had eyes bright as emeralds, hair like the night sky, and skin like snow. Loki was intelligent and used words as a weapon. Loki was everything the Aesir hated, and answered their scorn with mischief. Loki was a delight.

While Loki and Thor were away on another adventure without him, he had gone to the throne room to talk to his parents and had over heard their mother’s plea to tell Loki the truth of his heritage. He had rejoiced then because he could freely pursue him. There were no familial bonds stopping him now.

Loki fled from Asgard after uncovering her true origins and due to Baldr’s unyielding advances. He weaved a spell to forget his past and be reborn into a family he had helped centuries ago. He had blessed them and watched over the family for centuries. They were wealthy and protected. When Loki visited the family they welcomed him with open arms and vowed to protect him. He had decided to become a woman this time around. He was a shape shifter and any shape he took was his very own. He would be comfortable and will be loved by these Midgardians, he knew. And she was, Loki lived harmoniously with her birth parents for years. Her adoptive brother's infatuation with her; however, halted that and to protect her at-the-moment human psyche, her magic restored her full memory. Her magic restored her to the goddess she is. It also restored all of her troubles.

Baldr’s actions were seen with Hemdall’s all seeing eyes and informed the royal family. Frigga and Thor had descended down to Earth and had struck Baldr down. They had tied them in golden chains created by the dwarves and sought forgiveness from Loki. She had ignored them then and shook with sobs. Her human mother had come running into the room when she was able and cursed them all to Hel. Frigga admired her and asked her to look after their child.

Frigga and Thor had brought Baldr back to Asgard and restricted him from traveling to any other realm. They were enlightened of his neurotic search for Loki and the wrongdoings he had done.  Baldr was commanded to never go near Loki and her family until she deemed it okay, which she thinks will be never.

Luke’s family was— is very close. His mum gained understanding of why her father kept his adoption a secret. She still harbors mistrust towards Odin Allfather; however, she is a lot amiable towards him. Her past experience taught her not to withhold important information from her children. She waited they were a bit older and told them the truth.

She had decided to tell her eldest children of their adoption and her youngest how he came to be because she thought honesty would be better than lies. It was ironic that the goddess of lies prefers to shower honesty to her children than lies. It was no surprise-- their mother had many treasures from all the years she had lived, but what she covered most were her children. She loved them unconditionally. 

Luke's brothers were a result of their father's obsession coming into fruition. While searching for his mum (their mum, since they all consider Loki as their mother) he had taken his frustrations out on two other mortal women that reminded him of the sorceress. They all had different mothers biologically, but had the same unscrupulous father. When their mum told them the truth they all stayed clear of her. They had all felt the guilt for the agony their mum went through because of their other maker. Their mother who was the most passionate, loving being they ever knew suffered greatly because of their sire. It was an excruciatingly painful thought to have. 

Luke was a good boy. He had wonderful grades and he was an award-winning swimmer; however, he has runaway once. When he uncovered the ordeal of how he was created he left. He didn't want his mother to see his face ever again. He didn't want to serve as a reminder of a cruelty done to someone so loving as she. 

He was gone for a few hours before his mother found him. When she found him, she had stars at him for what felt like ages then engulfed him in a bone-crushing embrace. She had kept her hold on him for hours and did not utter any words. When night came she still held onto him as he slept, but he awoke before dawn to the sounds of her sobbing. She had apologized profusely for being an awful mother and not doing better. And that was when the repercussions of his action came to light. 

He begged for her forgiveness and asked her to use her magic to alter his face to not serve as a reminder for what his site had done. Loki merely shook her head and patted him on the head and told him that the only reminder that Luke gave her was of how lucky she was that she bore him. 

They were an extremely close family. They were well off. Their family was— is wealthy and they maintained it. Her grandmother who visited often handed her company to their mother. They knew most about each other. They did not keep secrets that would cause anyone in the family harm. 

And that was why Ben, Jack, and their mother were hiding in the kitchen discussing the youngest member of their family.

“I don’t know mum. He hasn’t really been saying anything lately.” Jack said.

“He called me about a week ago and it seemed like he wanted to ask me something, but he kept stalling. Then he changed the subject, and then he kept going in circles. When I finally asked him why he called, he said he had to go.” Ben informed the other two occupants of the room.

“He’ll tell us when he’s ready right?” Loki worried. “You two were such open books, running to me about everything.”

“No, we didn’t.” Ben disagreed, embarrassed.

“Oh, sweetheart, you did.” She smiled. “It’s quite alright though, there’s no shame in telling your mother when you had your first kiss.”

Jack laughed.

“Don’t tease your brother Jack.” Loki admonished her middle child. “After all you did call me right after you lost your virginity.

“MOM!” Jack screamed indignant.

Loki laughed. She enjoyed teasing her kids. After she finished cutting the pie she had taken out of the fridge. She asked her two eldest sons to set the table and walked out to their living area to call Luke for dinner.

Loki or Liliah, as she liked to be called now, watched her youngest staring out of one of their bay windows. He had gotten home late today like every other day this past month. But today his coach also called her to inquire why he was not present during practice. She wasn’t surprise, of course, Luke was a good child; he had called her and asked for permission to skip. He informed her that he had made a friend and that he would be out late spending time with said friend. Her son was intellectual and athletic. He received exemplary grades and was a talented swimmer. He however did not have many friends. He was awkward and gawky. He stuck to his brothers and their friends, but his brothers and their friends graduated last year. She worried how her little boy was now.

Well, little was relative. Luke was seventeen and he was graduating in a few months. And a couple of months after that will be his eighteenth birthday. She lamented how fast her children were aging.

Luke came home earlier than usual today. He had been coming home late for several months now. He tended to go out after his practices nowadays. He wanted to stay out later with his mates, but his been confused as of late and wanted to sort things out. He’s been sitting on this bay window for almost two hours and a resolution has not appeared.

He sighed.

His mother was a well-known goddess and has lived for thousands of years. It was ridiculous. He's met thousands and thousands of people of all ages, sizes, races, and classes but no one has ever made him feel like Calum has. Both his grandmothers here on Midgard and in Asgard told him that they were princes in practically four realms and as for the rest? The places that knew of Asgard and respected its glory would bow down to him. Yet, here he was trying his best to resist the urge to kneel in front of a mere mortal— a mortal with chocolate eyes, malleable cheeks, and a smile as bright as the sun. He was enchanted.

His mother was the most powerful sorceress he knew, but this mortal had captivated him. He was enraptured and was bound by what seem to be unbreakable chains. He was unsure if he ever wanted to be released.

He has never felt such a powerful compulsion in his life. He wants to praise the older boy and worship him. He wants to be blessed by his presence and wants those eyes to only be directed at him. He wants to kneel and never rise again.

He remembers the first few weeks of this school year. He remembers the exact clothes the Midgardian was wearing and the scent of coconut wafting from him. He remembers seeing the shorter man run passed him. He must be running late for something he assumed. 

The raven-haired boy had caught his attention the first time his eyes laid on him. He had not approached him then because the other’s friend was hostile towards him. He learned of the boy’s name— Calum. He was a star player of their institutions soccer team. He also lived a few houses down from Luke’s own house. The soccer player was quiet and shy. He constantly had a blank expression on his face, but when he was with people familiar to him— he was loud and smiled often. Luke watched him for three years and as time passed, he wanted to be one of the reasons why the other boy smiled. They were on their last year and he no longer had his brothers and their friends.

He made up his mind.

He started chasing after the soccer player and screamed, "Hey kid!" But the older boy didn’t hear him— or was ignoring him.

Luke tries again, "Hey kid! You dropped something."

That gets the raven-haired boy’s attention. He abruptly stops and almost falls over, face planting to the pavement. Calum turns around and looks at him curious. 

"I did?" He asks perplexed.

"Yeah" Luke replies slowing down, as he got closer to the raven-haired boy. Luke was built like an Aesir. He was tall and broad. He was blond and mostly legs. His uncle Thor said that with proper training he would look like an Asgardian warrior. His mother refused.

When he was a few feet away Luke stops and stares at the shorter boy. He holds out his hand and says, "Here I think you dropped this." 

Calum looks at the blonde’s hand confused.

"There's nothing in your hand blondie." He says throwing the taller boy a questionable look.

"It's a ticket fine.” He said earnestly.

"What?" Calum asked, quirking his eyebrows.

"Well, you need to take responsibility for stealing my heart." Luke delivered smoothly.

Calum stared and stared for what felt like hours. He then breaks into a smile and laughs until he was bent over clutching his knees. 

"Oh wow! Ha. Did you really just say that?" Calum looks up questioning him. "Oh my g— I can't!" He howls words distorted by his continuous laughter. 

Luke watches him with fondness and a smile on his face. 

"We have to be friends! No, scratch that we are!" Calum says fervently. "My name is Calum! What's yours kid?"

Luke was a bit surprised by the kid's demeanor. He looked so small and cuddly, yet acted brash and masculine. His mum was right; people should never judge a book by its cover. He liked it. He liked how Calum was Calum.

"Luke."

"Hm. Lucas it is then." The shorter boy declared.

"Come on, you can come over my mum made spaghetti." Calum said grabbing his wrist and pulling him towards the exit. 

The shorter boy kept talking and listing plans of their "hangout sesh," but Luke wasn't listening. He stared at the back of the older boy's head and reveled in the marvelous feeling of his hold. 

Calum turned around, "Are you even listening Lucas!" He queried indignant.

Luke shook his head and Calum sighed in response.

"I said we'll eat when we get to my house then play FIFA." 

That was the start.

As time passed he had fallen deeper and deeper. He no longer knows how to climb his way out or if Calum will ever join him in this hole he dug himself in.

Of course, it was several days later when he realized that the raven-haired boy had skipped asking questions of why Luke had used a cheesy pick up line on him. The blond wasn't sure if he was happy about that or sad. 

He sighed

“Sweetheart, dinners ready.” His mum informed him.

He turns towards his mum and smiles.

“Yeah. Thanks mum.” He says.

She smiled.

“How about tomorrow you invite your friends over and introduce me to the one has got your head in the clouds, hm?” Loki suggests.

Luke blushes.

“I— Then, Michael’s coming too.” He informed her. “We weren’t really close before and he might seem hostile now, but that’s only because he’s protective of Calum.” He paused. “And um, Ashton’s going to be here. He’s the oldest.” He stops and turns even redder. “We’ll come a bit later than usual, Calum’s soccer practice runs later than the swim team, since he’s the one you want to meet the most and I don’t want him to walk here alone.” He finished.

He ran to the kitchen and shortly after she could hear her children teasing each other. The laughter followed after.

She once again lamented of the fast pace of her children’s development.

 _‘If only there was a way to freeze time.’_ She thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh!! and I might continue this. I quite like the idea of Luke being a mythological god and instead of being worshipped he worships Calum instead.


End file.
